


Professor Sexy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW Art, Past Abuse, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When his phone went off, he was reading some papers and it startled the hell out of him. He remembered the meet and greet, put on his jacket and went to the teacher’s lounge. He idly wondered what the new professor would be like. Some old fart, probably.He opened the door and took a look around.The man was standing in the middle of the room, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. And Dean was suddenly wishing he was too… somewhere intimate. Just the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Professor Winchester? Oh, Professor Winchester!”

Naomi’s voice cut through Dean like a knife. God, how he hated that woman. He turned and plastered on a smile.

“Yes, Naomi?”

“Oh Professor, I’m so glad I caught you. I just wanted to let you know we finally found a teacher to take Professor Crowley’s place.”

Dean sighed quietly. “Okay. That’s good news.”

Naomi smiled at him. “It is! We’re having a little get-together in the teacher’s lounge to introduce him to everyone and welcome him to Lawrence College.”

Dean nodded. “Sure, sure. When?”

Naomi looked at a sheet of paper she had in her hand.

“Tomorrow afternoon. Four o’clock to be exact. Please be there.”

Dean knew what she meant. Be there or be in trouble.

“Of course, I’ll be there.”

She smiled again, turned and walked away.

Dean sighed. Every since Crowley died, the search for a replacement had been intense. Dean had to take three of his classes in addition to his own, as did Professor Singer. It was a pain in the ass, and he had to admit he was relieved to hear they’d finally found someone.

He told his phone to remind him about the meet and greet and went to his office.

 

When his phone went off, he was reading some papers and it startled the hell out of him. He remembered the meet and greet, put on his jacket and went to the teacher’s lounge. He idly wondered what the new professor would be like. Some old fart, probably.

He opened the door and took a look around.

The man was standing in the middle of the room, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. And Dean was suddenly wishing he was too… somewhere intimate. Just the two of them.

The new Professor was drop-dead gorgeous. He had messy dark hair that looked like someone had been running their hands through it, just the right amount of stubble on his sharp jaw, and as Dean got closer, the most amazing blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

To make matters worse, the guy was wearing a bow tie and a sweater vest. It was adorable.

Dean took a deep breath and walked up to the man.

“Hey. I’m Dean Winchester, and you must be the new teacher.”

The man looked at him with wild eyes.

“Yes, I am. My name is Castiel Novak. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Dean grinned. “You look like a deer in headlights. Naomi and her minions getting to you?”

Novak looked startled and then smiled.

“You could say that, yes.”

“Naomi takes some getting used to. I’ve been here for three years and she still both irritates and scares the hell out of me.”

Novak chuckled. “That about sums it up.”

Dean took a chance, He glanced down at the man’s hands, and there was no ring.

“You want to get out of here? We could go get a drink.”

“Oh god, yes,”

Dean smiled. “Leave it to me.”

He walked to where Naomi was talking with one of her pet teachers.

“Professor Novak isn’t feeling well. I think I need to drive him home.”

Naomi looked concerned.

“Of course, Professor Winchester! I hope he isn’t getting sick.”

Dean smiled. “I think he’s just tired. I’ll take him home and he can rest.”

Naomi nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, you do that.”

Dean walked back to Novak.

“You’re not feeling well.”

“I am most certainly not feeling well.”

Dean motioned with his head. “I’m going to drive you home.”

Novak smiled. “Very kind of you.”

They headed out, with Naomi yelling after them for Professor Novak to feel better.

When they got to Dean’s car, Novak whistled.

“Very nice car, Dean.”

Dean beamed. “She’s a beauty all right.”

They sat in the car. “So, you want to go anyplace in particular?”

Novak shook his head. “I’m new in town. You choose.”

Dean grinned. “I know just the place.

 

When they walked into the Roadhouse, the woman behind the bar smiled.

“Hey, Dean. How’s it hanging?”

Dean smiled back at her. “A little to the right today. How are you, Ellen?”

Ellen wiped the bar with a rag.

“Fine as frog hair. Who’s your friend?”

Dean looked at Novak, who looked a little confused.

“He’s the new Professor at the college. Castiel Novak, meet Ellen Harvelle.”

Novak greeted Ellen as they walked to a booth.

Novak sat and looked at Dean.

“Please, call me Cas. And you apparently come here a lot?”

Dean nodded. “Ellen practically raised me. I hope beer is okay, because that’s my standing order.”

Cas nodded. “Beer is fine.”

Just then a pretty blonde walked up and sat two beers on the table. She held out her hand to Cas.

“Hey, I’m Jo.”

Cas shook her hand. “Cas Novak. Pleasure.”

She gave Dean a glance. “Hey, Dean.” Then she turned and walked away.

Dean looked a little embarrassed.

“Uh, she doesn’t seem to like you very much.” Cas took a sip of his beer.

Dean nodded. “She’s mad at me. I gave her boyfriend kind of a hard time.”

“You don’t have to explain to me if you don’t want to.”

Dean grinned. “It isn’t like that. Jo is Ellen’s daughter, and like a little sister to me. I just wanted to make sure her boyfriend had… honorable intentions, let’s say. I may have come on a bit strong.”

Cas smiled. “I see why she’s mad.”

They talked their way through two beers. Cas found out that Dean had a younger brother who was in college in California, that their parents were both dead and that he’d been teaching for four years.

Dean found out that Cas was from a big family, that he didn’t get along with any of them except for an older brother, and that Cas had been teaching for six years, but recently was looking for a change, which is why he moved to Lawrence.

When Jo brought them another beer, she told Dean to call Lisa.

“She wants to make arrangements for you to take Ben to his baseball game on Saturday.”

Dean thanked her and said he would.

He looked at Cas.

“Lisa’s my ex. Ben is her son.”

Cas nodded and took a long pull on his beer.

The conversation sort of lagged after that. Cas asked Dean if he would drive him home.

“I don’t have a car. I walk or bike to the college.”

Cas was quiet on the drive, and got out as soon as Dean pulled over.

“Thank you, Dean. Good night.”

He turned and went in the building, leaving behind a confused and sort of unhappy Dean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas sat on the couch, talking to his brother on the phone.

“Yes, Gabe, everyone is very nice. The department head is kind of scary, but other than that, everyone has been friendly.”

He listened for a minute.

“I went out with another professor for beers last night. Yes, he was very nice.”

He listened again.

“No, he’s straight, Gabe. He has an ex and a step son.”

Then, “Goodbye Gabe. I’m hanging up now.’

Cas sat and took a sip of coffee. He sighed. He had honestly thought there was some sort of spark between Dean and him, but as usual, he was wrong. Dean was straight. He needed to forget about the man. Dean. Who was the most handsome man Cas had ever laid eyes on. Dean, with those amazing green eyes…

He shook his head and took his cup to the sink, then went to get ready for his first day at Lawrence College.

 

Dean was talking to his best friend, Charlie.

“I don’t know what happened. We were talking, getting along and then he just clammed up. He almost acted like he was sad. I really like him, Charlie.”

Charlie sighed.

“Are you sure you didn’t say anything off color? What happened right before he stopped talking?”

Dean thought back. “Well, Jo told me to call Lisa about Ben…”

Charlie slapped the back of his head.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“You dummy. Did you tell him you’re bi? Or try to explain Lisa to him?”

“Oh fuck. He thinks I’m straight!”

Charlie nodded. “And he isn’t. You can be really dense sometimes, Winchester.”

Dean hugged her. “Thank you! At least I know what happened now. And I’m gonna set things straight with him first chance I get.”

Dean went to class, smiling brightly.

He got through his two classes and had a break. He went to look for Cas.

He found him in the teacher’s lounge, talking to Bobby. The old man was chewing Cas’ ear off about how stupid the current crop of students were. It was one of his favorite topics.

Dean walked up to them. 

“Uh, excuse me, Bobby, but I need to talk to Professor Novak about something.”

Bobby nodded and Dean grabbed Cas’ arm, leading him to a quiet corner.

“Look, Cas, I think there may have been a misunderstanding between us last night.”

Cas looked confused. 

“What misunderstanding?”

Dean took a deep breath. 

“When Jo told me to call my ex. I didn’t explain…”

Cas shook his head. “No, I understood. It’s okay, Dean…”

Dean smiled. 

“Shut up and let me talk, okay?”

Cas closed his mouth.

“Lisa and I were together for two years. One major reason we broke up is because I’m more interested in men. I’m bi, Cas. but I lean toward men.”

Cas’ eyes got big. 

“You’re bi? Oh…”

Dean grinned. “I know you thought I was straight and I should have said something right away. I can be a bit dense, and I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression.”

Cas smiled. 

“Thank you for clearing that up.”

Dean touched Cas’ arm. 

“I hope you’ll go out with me. How about dinner tonight? It’s Friday. We’ll have the whole weekend... if you want to that is.”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand on his arm and then back into those green eyes.

“I’d very much like to have dinner with you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Great! My last class gets out at four-thirty.”

Cas smiled back. “Mine gets out at five.”

“I’ll grade some papers in my office. Just meet me there when you’re ready?”

Cas nodded. “I’ve got a class right now. I’ll be there. And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for clearing that up.”

Dean nodded, and Cas walked out of the lounge. Dean stood, watching him go. He took a deep breath and went to his office.

 

The day seemed a thousand hours long to Dean, but at last, he walked to his office. He tried to grade papers, but his mind wandered back to Cas.

He really liked the guy. Cas was kind of dorky and awkward, but it just made him endearing. He was gorgeous, that was for sure. Dean hoped that Cas liked him too, but the fact that he’d agreed to go to dinner was probably a sign that he did.

He leaned back in his chair and waited for Cas.

 

Cas had a stressful first day. Each of his classes were full, he had to deal with the assignments that had been handed out by the interim teachers (Singer much more than Dean), explain what his style of teaching was, and what he expected out of his students to each class. 

He heaved a huge sigh of relief when the last student left the classroom, and he was finally free to join Dean for dinner and have the weekend to collect himself.

He walked to Dean’s office and knocked on the door.

Dean sat up and said, “Come on in!” He really hoped it was Cas and not a student with a question.

When Cas opened the door, Dean stood up and walked to him.

“Hey, Cas. How was your first day?”

Cas sighed. “Long, boring, repetitive…”

Dean chuckled. “Well, let’s take your mind off it, what say?”

Cas smiled. “That would be very nice, Dean.”

Dean drove them to a burger joint that he swore had the best burgers in the state. They took a booth and ordered. 

A waitress brought their beers, and then Cas smiled.

“So, what made you decide to become a teacher?”

Dean sighed. “Well, both my parents died and I was left to take care of my younger brother. We were taken in by Ellen, from the roadhouse, and Bobby Singer.”

Cas frowned. “Professor Singer?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, he’s married to Ellen. Anyway, they were hell-bent that both of us go to college. Sam, that’s my brother, is studying to be a lawyer in California, and I had trouble finding a major. I finally decided to go with what I was interested in. Thus, mythology and monsters.”

Cas grinned. “That’s interesting. Way more interesting than why I went into religious studies.”

Dean took a drink, then asked, “And why did you go into religious studies?”

Cas chuckled. “Why did I know you’d ask? My family is very religious. Every one of my siblings is named after an angel. It just seemed the natural thing to do.”

“Castiel is the angel of Thursday, right? Fell in love with the righteous man?”

Cas looked at Dean intently.

“That’s right. Are you righteous, Dean?”

“Why Cas, are you flirting with me?”

Cas grinned. “Not very well, apparently, if you have to ask.”

They chatted all through dinner. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove Cas home. They sat in the car for a minute, then Cas asked Dean if he wanted to come in for a cup of coffee.

“I’d like that.”

Cas unlocked the door to his apartment and they stepped inside.

There were books and boxes everywhere. Cas looked embarrassed.

“I haven’t really had time to get settled in.”

Dean smiled. “It’s fine. I get it.”

“I’ll go make some coffee.” Cas walked in the direction of the kitchen. 

Dean walked around the room, looking around. He picked up a photo in a frame from a shelf on the bookcase. It showed Cas, much younger, with a short man with longish brown hair and a big smile.

“My brother Gabriel and myself, when I graduated from high school.

Dean turned and smiled at Cas. “He looks like a fun guy.” He put the photo down.

“Oh lord, you have no idea. Gabe is never serious about anything.”

“I’d like to meet him someday.”

They sat on the couch.

“Coffee will be ready in a minute. How do you take yours?”

“Black is fine.”

They stared at each other. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’ mouth and back up. He licked his lips and Cas watched him.

Then the coffee pot pinged and broke the moment.

“Uh… I’ll go… Go get the coffee.” 

Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas. “Yeah, okay.”

Cas jumped up and walked briskly to the kitchen. Dean could hear him getting mugs, pouring coffee and then it just got silent.

A minute or two later, Cas came back and sat Dean’s mug on the coffee table.

Dean took a sip and sat the mug back down.

Cas never picked his mug up.

“Cas, I want to kiss you.”

Cas looked relieved. “Oh good, because I want to kiss you too.”

They leaned towards one another, and Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face.

Their lips just ghosted over each other. Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his lips. 

Then Cas moved the inch it took and their lips connected. It was light at first, like feathers against Dean’s lips, but then Cas pressed harder.

Dean angled his face to keep their noses from bumping and allowing him to deepen the kiss even more.

Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips and Cas opened his mouth to allow Dean access. Dean licked into his mouth and he moaned.

They kissed for a while, neither of them had any idea how long. Then Cas pulled away.

“Dean…”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes.

“I know, Cas. I should probably go home.”

Cas nodded. Dean squirmed a little, trying to arrange his very hard dick in his pants. Cas knew exactly how he felt, he needed to as well.

Dean stood up, and Cas followed him to the door.

“Good night, Cas.”

“Good night Dean. I had a wonderful time.”

Dean looked down at his feet. “Can I see you again? Like maybe, tomorrow?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that, Dean. Give me your phone.”

Dean dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Cas. Cas put himself into Dean’s contacts, then called himself.

“Text me?”

Dean nodded. “I will. Good night.” He lightly kissed Cas and went to his car. Cas stood in the door and watched him drive away.

 

Cas woke up to his phone ringing. He saw it was Gabe, and he answered it.

“Did I wake you up, Cassie?”

“Yes, you did. What time is it anyway?”

Gabe laughed. “It’s almost nine, and you never sleep that long. Late night?”

Cas smiled, remembering Dean and the kissing.

“Not really. I guess I was just tired.”

“So, how is it going?”

Cas sighed. “It’s going fine, Gabe. I’m not a child, you don’t have to keep checking on me.”

“I know you’re not a child Cas. I just worry,”

Cas walked to the bathroom. “Well, stop. I’m hanging up now.”

Gabe yelled, “Call me later!” just as Cas hung up.

 

Dean called Charlie.

“We went out last night.”

Charlie squealed and Dean held the phone away from his ear.

“I knew it would work out! Did you have fun? Do you _ like _ him?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun, and yeah, I really like him.”

“Did you boink him?”

Dean chuckled. “Geeze, the mouth on you! And not that it’s any of your business, but no, there was no boinking.”

“Hey, you totally owe me details. If it weren’t for me, he’d still think you were straight.”

Dean thought about it a moment. “Well, you have a point. We kissed, that was all. Just kissing.”

“A least tell me there was tongue.”

“Yes, there was tongue and I’m hanging up now.”

 

Dean texted Cas. 

**‘Hey, good looking! So how about drinks later?’**

Cas texted him back right away.

**_‘I have a better idea. How about I fix us dinner?’_ **

Dean smiled.

**‘Awesome! What time and what can I bring?’**

**_‘Seven and just yourself.’_ **

**“It’s a date!’**

 

In spite of Cas saying he didn’t need to bring anything, Dean stopped for a six pack. He looked around the store, and grabbed a single rose. He knew it was cheesy but still, he bought the beer and the rose and drove to Cas’.

Cas opened the door, smiling. Dean had the rose behind his back, and pulled it out and handed it to Cas.

Cas seemed genuinely touched. 

“Thank you, Dean, That’s so sweet!” 

Cas took the beer and the rose to the kitchen. He found a vase and filled it with water and put the rose on the table.

Dinner was wonderful. Cas had made baked chicken with red potatoes and asparagus. Dean ate every bite, moaning appreciatively.

Cas told him to leave the dishes, and they took their beer to the living room, sitting side by side on the couch.

Cas took a deep breath and turned to Dean.

“Dean, I have something I need to tell you, before we go any further.”

Dean waited for Cas to speak. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas took a deep breath.

“I was in a relationship. For three years.”

Dean started to say that they both had pasts but Cas held up his hand.

“Please, Dean, let me continue. The man I was with was controlling, abusive. He didn’t let me have any friends, no contact with my family. He… would hit me. I took it, because he told me I couldn’t get anyone better than him. I couldn’t see any way out.”

Dean had his hands in fists, but he didn’t say anything.

“He beat me up and put me in the hospital. That’s when Gabriel found me, and convinced me to get out, move in with him. I got a restraining order against the guy. Things were better, but I got very depressed.”

Cas looked at Dean. He looked scared, as if he expected Dean to leave.

“I tried to kill myself, Dean. I ended up on a psych ward for two weeks, and had to take meds for a year.”

Dean took in a shaky breath.

“I’m better now. I don’t need meds anymore, haven’t been on them for over a year. I moved here to get a fresh start. I never expected to find anyone I wanted to date, let alone be in a relationship with. But then, I met you. I’ll understand if you want to leave. I won’t blame you. But I needed to tell you.”

Cas looked down at his hands.

“Cas, look at me.” Dean’s voice was deep and husky. Cas turned to look at him.

“Cas, I hate that you went through that. I’d kill the son of a bitch that did that to you. But leave you? I’m not about to do that. I like you, Cas. A lot. I want to see where this is going. I’m not leaving unless you tell me to.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Dean. I like you a lot too.”

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Cas leaned into it and put one hand on Dean’s thigh, wrapping the other around the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean licked into Cas mouth and he slid his tongue over Cas’. It was amazing. He felt like he was being lit up from the inside out.

They kissed until they were forced to break in order to breathe.

Dean sat back and took a drink of his beer.

He looked at Cas, whose pupils were blown and his hair was sticking up even more than usual.

“Fuck, Cas, I’d love to just throw you down on this couch and fuck you senseless. But I really do want to see where this is going, and I’m afraid that if we have sex too soon, it will mess everything up.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I agree with everything you just said, Dean.”

Dean perked an eyebrow. “Everything?”

Cas grinned. “Everything.”

Dean stood up, adjusting his erect cock in his pants.

“Then I better go home.”

Cas stood up and did some adjustments himself.

“I don’t have a clue how I’m going to keep my hands off you at work.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Shit. Cas, if you keep saying things like that, I’m not going to leave.”

Cas chuckled and lightly kissed Dean.

“Good night Dean. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Dean took a deep breath. He stared at Cas for a full minute, then turned and left.

 

Dean laid in bed, thinking about Professor Castiel Novak. The guy was every wet dream he’d ever had. He hated that Cas had been through all that. He wished he could meet whatever asshole hurt Cas like that. But at the moment, he was suffering from a massive case of blue balls. He took his cock in hand and fantasized about Cas.

Sunday was his cleaning day. He threw some clothes in the washer and mopped the kitchen. He dusted. He vacuumed. He went over the lesson plan for next week.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas.

Finally, he got his phone and texted him.

 

**_Hey! I hate Sundays. Meet me for a drink and save me from myself?_ **

 

His phone chimed a couple of minutes later.

 

**_I hate Sundays too. I’d love to meet for a drink. Where and when?_ **

 

Dean texted back the address on his favorite watering hole and just said, ‘now.’

He got back a thumbs up emoji.

 

Cas was already there when he got there. There were two beers on the table. Dean walked to the booth and smiled at Cas.

He sat down, watching Cas’ face light up. Dean felt his stomach drop. Cas was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

“Thanks for saving me from reading a pile of boring papers, Dean.”

Dean took a drink of his beer. “Thanks for saving me from the same thing. And thanks for the beer.”

Cas smiled at him again. “So, other than papers, how was your day?”

Dean grinned. “Exciting as hell, wash, clean, mop… the usual Sunday.”

Cas chuckled. “Mine was quite similar. We’re obviously just a couple of carefree bachelors.”

Dean had to laugh at that.

They chatted about work, students, Bobby. 

“He’s so irascible. He kind of scares me.”

Dean laughed. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him. He’s just sort of cantankerous, but he’s good people.”

Cas looked at him with a sceptical look on his face. “If you say so.”

Dean smiled. “I’ve known him all my life, and look! I’m still alive. Just give him time to get to know you.”

Cas grinned. “Okay, I will. But if he murders me, I’m going to come back and haunt your ass.”

Dean sat back and finished his beer. All he could think about was dragging Cas out of this bar, taking him home and either fiucking him into the mattress, or let Cas fuck him into the mattress. He wasn’t choosy. Instead he said he probably should get home. 

“Need my beauty sleep.”

Cas smiled at him. “I highly doubt that. I think you’re beautiful without it.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, now I really got to go. I can’t trust myself around you.”

Cas grinned. “Okay Dean. See you in the morning.”

Dean drove home with his heart thudding in his chest.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the teacher’s lounge and immediately saw that Cas  was cornered by Naomi. He looked like he was in agony. 

Dean walked over to them. “Good morning, Professor, Naomi.”

Cas looked at him with a silent plea. Naomi smiled at Dean.

“Professor Winchester! Good morning. I was just chatting with our newest Professor.”

Dean smiled. “So I see. But can I borrow him for a moment? I need to ask him something.”

Naomi’s smiled faded. “Well, I suppose.” She looked at Cas. “I’ll find you later, Professor.”

When she walked away, Cas let out a breath.    
“God, thank you. She’s relentless.”

Dean smirked. “What did she want?”

Cas swallowed audibly. “She asked me out. On a date!”

“Just tell her you’re gay. That worked for me.”

Cas looked at him and tilted his head. “She asked you out, too?”

Dean chuckled. “She asks every new man out. Doesn’t matter how old they are or what they look like. She even went after Bobby.”

Cas glanced at Professor Singer, who was frowning at his cup of coffee. “Really? How did he handle it?”

Dean laughed. “He went out with her. She never asked him again.”

Cas grinned. He looked at the clock. “Well, it’s that time. My first class starts in a few minutes.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Have a great day. Can we have lunch together later?”

Cas nodded. “It’s a date.”

Dean watched Cas walk away. Cas was wearing a sweater vest and a bow tie. Dean thought he looked adorable.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Dean headed back to his office, just in time to see Cas walk up to his door. He yelled to him, and Cas turned around and smiled. Dean walked up to him.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Cas held out a bag. “I packed a lunch. There’s enough for both of us.”

“Well, look at you! Sharing is caring and all that. Come on, I know just the place to go.”

Dean led him out of the building and down a path. They came to a huge oak tree with a bench under it. It was well off the beaten path. They sat down and Cas handed Dean the bag.

Dean opened it and looked in. He grinned at Cas and pulled out a sandwich and a bag of chips. He handed Cas back the bag, and Cas got out his own sandwich and chips.

“Sorry there’s nothing to drink with this.”

Dean grinned. “Are you kidding? This is manna from heaven to me. I don’t usually even eat lunch. I’m always running too late to fix myself anything and the cafeteria food is awful”

Cas smiled. “Well how about if I bring us lunch every day?”

Dean took a big bite of his sandwich. “Cas, you don’t have to do that.”

Cas laughed. “Dean, don’t talk with your mouth full. And I’d enjoy it, really.”

Dean grinned and chewed his food. 

“Okay. The least I can do is provide something to drink.”

Cas nodded. “It’s agreed then.”

They ate their lunch in companionable silence.

Dean glanced at his watch, and crumpled the bag. “Well, time to get back, I guess. Thank you, Cas, really. This was a treat.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I enjoyed it too,”

They walked back inside together.

Just as Cas turned to head back to his own office, Dean stopped him.

“Can we have dinner tonight, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that.”

Dean grinned. “Great! I’ll catch up with you after my last class.”

Dean was smiling the rest of the afternoon. He overheard a couple of students talking about it.

“I’m telling you, it’s weird! He’s so happy!”

“Well, maybe he got laid or something, I don’t know.”

Dean shook his head and went to his office.

Cas’ last class was an hour later. Dean shut his computer off and went to Cas’ office.

Naomi was in with Cas. She came out looking sour.

Dean walked in. “You tell her you were gay?”

Cas sighed. “I did. She asked if I was sure. Said maybe I was bi. It was incredibly awkward.”

Dean shook his head. “Someone needs to report her.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Not me! I’m new here.”

Dean laughed. “I didn’t mean you. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Dean drove them to a little mom and pop diner that had great food. They got a booth and ordered.

Cas asked Dean if he had any plans on Saturday.

“Nope. I was hoping a little hottie I know would want to do something.”

Cas’ face fell. “Oh.”

Dean laughed. “I meant you. You’re the hottie.”

Cas blushed but smiled. “Oh! Well, in that case, I want to invite you to dinner at my place. I’d like to cook for you.”

Dean smiled. “I’d love to. Thanks, Cas.”

Cas smiled and as far as Dean was concerned, it lit up the entire place.

They had lunch together every day, under the oak tree. Cas made amazing sandwiches and Dean brought juice in cans for them to drink. He figured that Cas wasn’t exactly the soda type.

Finally, it was Saturday. Dean worked to clear up everything he needed to do over the weekend. He hoped (prayed?) that this would be the night. He was tired of using his right hand in every fantasy he had about Cas. He ached for the real thing.

Dean arrived at Cas’ with a bottle of wine and flowers. Cas was thrilled. 

“I know it’s kinda cheesy but…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas cut him off. “It isn’t cheesy at all, Dean. It’s very sweet and I love them.” He found a vase and put them in it, putting it in the center of the table.

Dinner was amazing, but Dean was blown away that Cas had baked a pie for dessert.

“Cas! How did you know pie is my favorite?”

Cas smiled. “I just took a chance.”

Dean grinned as Cas put the slice of apple pie with ice cream in front of him. “Cas, I love you.”

Cas blushed. “Eat your pie, Dean.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

They took their glasses and the rest of the wine to the living room and sat on the couch. Dean took another swallow of his wine and sat the glass on the coffee table.

“Cas, if I don’t kiss you right now, I’m going to explode.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t want that.”

Dean leaned closer to Cas and took his face in his hands. He ghosted over Cas’ lips for a second and then kissed him.

Cas angled his face and licked across Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth and Cas’ tongue ran over his. He felt it all the way to his toes. 

Then Cas was in his lap, straddling his thighs and they were kissing like it would be the last time in their lives they’d be able to. 

Dean reached under Cas’ shirt and ran his hands up Cas’ back. Cas tugged on Dean’s shirt. Dean leaned forward and let Cas pull it off, breaking the kiss just long enough for it to go over his head and then he was back, kissing Cas again. His cock was hard in his jeans and it was really getting uncomfortable.

He could feel Cas was hard as well. Cas ground down on him and they both groaned.

Cas broke away. “Dean, I can’t wait any longer. All I can think about is fucking you.”

Dean smiled. “That’s all I can think about too. Let’s take this to a bed.”

Cas climbed off Dean, and put out his hand. When Dean took it, he pulled Dean to this feet and they walked to the bedroom.

When they got inside, Cas pulled Dean into another hot kiss. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled him closer. They stood kissing, then Dean pulled away.

He yanked up Cas’ shirt. “Too many clothes.”

Cas chuckled and stepped back. Dean threw Cas’ shirt away, and they both began to take their shoes and socks off, then they looked at one another and took off their pants.

They stood still, each in their boxers. Finally Cas laughed. “You first.”

Dean smiled. “I’m not going first! You go first.”

Cas shook his head. “Okay, we do it on the count of three. Ready?”

Dean nodded.

“One, two… three!” They yanked down their boxers. 

This time, they stood looking at one another’s junk, each with a smile on their face.

Dean reached out and ran his hand along Cas’ erect cock. Cas moaned, grabbed Dean and pushed him on the bed, crawling over him.

Cas kissed him, and he pulled Cas closer with a hand on the back of his head. He thrust up, making their cocks bump together and that made them both moan.

Cas mouthed his way along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. He bit a nipple and Dean gasped.

Cas worked his way down Dean’s body. Dean was so hard his cock actually hurt.

“Cas… please…”

Cas sat back and Dean spread his legs. Cas got between them.

“Dean, I’m clean. I have the report if you want to see it,”

Dean smiled. “I am too, Cas. I get tested every three months, and I haven’t been with anyone since my last one.”

Cas sighed. “Thank god. I despise condoms.”

Dean lifted his legs, and Cas began to kiss and nip his way up from Dean’s knee to his groin. Dean was moaning. 

“Cas… You’re killing me…”

Cas snorted. “In a hurry there, cowboy?”

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas with only a ring of green showing in his eyes.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

Cas held his hands up in mock surrender. “Hand me the lube. It’s on the table there.”

Dean grabbed the bottle and handed it down to Cas, who opened it and poured some in his hand. He used it to slick up his cock.

When Cas pushed inside of him, Dean felt complete for the first time in his life. He had fucked a lot of men, some women, been fucked more, but he’d never felt this before. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him down into a dirty, wet kiss. When Cas broke the kiss and pulled back, then pushed in again, Dean groaned. He tightened his legs around Cas’ hips.

“Cas… I think I’m in love with you.”

Cas paused for just a moment, smiled, and said. “I know. I love you too.”

Dean should have been terrified, but all he was feeling was happy. And well fucked.

Cas felt amazing. He pulled back and snapped his hips into Dean and Dean saw stars. 

Dean begged him to go harder and Cas obliged. He forcefully shoved in and Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and just held on.

Cas was relentless. Dean wanted to grab his cock but he couldn’t let go of Cas’ arms. It soon became apparent that he wouldn’t need to. He could feel his balls tighten.

He hardly had time to gasp out that he was going to cum before he was coming. He yelled “Ahhhhgh!” He’d never made a sound like that before,and was slightly embarrassed.

Cas got a look on his face that Dean could only describe as angelic (admittedly, it might have been the ceiling light behind Cas’ head), and he came too. Dean felt every shot of cum deep inside him. 

Cas fucked in and out until his dick got soft and then pulled out. He laid down next to Dean and they both concentrated on getting their breath back to normal.

Then Cas turned to Dean. “I’ve got two questions for you.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, shoot.”

Cas smiled. “Number one, did you mean it when you said you might be in love with me?”

Dean smirked. “No, I was wrong.”

Cas face fell.

“I am definitely in love with you. Next question?”

Cas smiled brightly. “I was wondering if you would fuck me in the morning?”

Dean grinned. “That would be a very enthusiastic yes.”

Dean went to the bathroom to piss and clean himself off. When he came back in the bedroom, he asked, “Why does a man’s dick piss in like four different directions after he comes?”

Cas laughed. “That is just one of life’s mysteries, Dean.”

Dean crawled back in bed. “Well it’s an annoying mystery.”

They curled up together and went to sleep. Dean was the little spoon but it was fine with him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up first. Cas was wrapped around him, still sound asleep. Dean glanced at the clock. It was only seven. He laid back and started thinking. This… waking up with Cas...it felt amazing, right. He’d only known the guy for three weeks, but he knew it was love. He’d never felt like this about anyone. 

Cas was smart and funny. Kinda adorable too. He was handsome, and fan-freaking-tastic in bed. And he was a switch! That right there made him special. 

From somewhere near his neck, he heard Cas mumbling. “You’re thinking too loud. Go back to sleep.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas on top of his head. “No can do, sweetheart. I’m thinking about fucking you, and I can’t seem to stop.”

Cas raised his head. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked even more adorable than usual. 

“Yeah?”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah.”

Cas raised up and grinned. “That’s worth waking up for.”

Dean reached and took Cas’ face in his hands, running his thumb behind Cas’ ear. “Good to know.” 

He kissed Cas. Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue and Dean slid it over Cas’ tongue. He pushed Cas onto his back and got on top of him, straddling Cas’ hips with his legs. He sat back and looked down at Cas.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Cas smiled and his cheeks got red. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

Dean was genuinely shocked. “Never? Man, you must have been hanging out with some blind SOBs then, cause you are gorgeous.”

Dean began to kiss Cas everywhere. He explored Cas’ body like it was a treasure map. It kind of was… it led Dean to Cas’ groin. 

They were both hard as granite, both leaking precum. Dean licked the pearls from the head of Cas’ cock and Cas grabbed his arm and moaned. Then Dean sucked on each of Cas’ balls. Cas spread his legs even wider apart than they had been.

Dean sucked a mark on the inside of Cas’ thigh, then pushed on it and Cas lifted his legs high in the air.

Dean grabbed the lube and poured some in his palm, then used it to lube up his fingers. Cas looked really tight and he didn’t want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt Cas.

He pushed a finger into Cas slowly. Cas let his head drop back on the pillow.

“Oh god, Dean…”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’ belly. “It’s good isn’t it? Just wait till it’s my dick.”

Dean took his time opening Cas up. He loved the small sounds Cas made, loved the look on his face. But finally, he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Cas nodded.

Dean grabbed his cock and pressed it to Cas’ hole. Even though he’d opened Cas up, it still resisted just a little. He pushed harder and the head popped in. Cas groaned. Dean slid in about halfway and stopped.

Being inside Cas was breathtaking. He was tight and warm inside. Dean groaned and pushed in all the way. He held, waiting for a sign from Cas that it was alright to move.

Cas pushed against him and he pulled back, pushed in again, and began to get his rhythm. It was an overwhelming feeling. He wanted to live here, inside Cas. He wished it would never end.

Cas was making the sweetest sounds, meeting every push with one of his own. His hands were gripped to Dean’s shoulders, his legs tightly gripped Dean’s hips and he was looking directly into Dean’s eyes.

“Dean… it’s… it’s so good…”

Dean leaned forward to capture Cas’ mouth in a messy kiss. “Yeah, sweetheart, it’s amazing.”

Cas’ hole seemed to suck him in with every push. Dean had to go faster, harder, it was impossible to resist. 

Cas came yelling Dean’s name. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Dean was free to capture his own orgasm. He pulled all the way out, slapped Cas’ hole with the head of his cock and slid back in. He did that twice and then he was coming too.

He rammed into Cas hard and held there, feeling like his head was going to explode. When it was over, he thrust in and out until he got soft.

He pulled out and sat back to watch his cum leak back out of Cas. He scooped some up on a finger and tasted it.

Cas was laying under him, trying to catch his breath. Dean laid next to him and caught his breath.

Then he pulled Cas on top of him, not minding the smear of cum that plastered to his chest. They were kissing, soft and sweet. Cas pulled away, smiling at him.

“That was really something, Dean.”

Dean grinned back at him. “I must concur, Professor.”

They got up and got into the shower, each washing the other with great care.

Cas fixed breakfast while Dean sat, drinking coffee.

“Sure I can’t help, Cas?”

Cas turned to smile at him. “I’m sure. Just enjoy your coffee.”

While he ate, Dean asked about Cas’ family, eliciting a sigh from Cas.

“Touchy subject? You don’t have to tell me.”

Cas shook his head. “Touchy yes, but I don’t mind telling you. My parents are religious nuts. They live in Boston. I have four brothers, but the only one I speak to lives in New York, Gabriel. My parents were horrified when I told them I was gay. Threw me out, disowned me.”

Dean winced. “Ouch. I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I’m not. I couldn’t live with them any longer than I was forced to. And my two oldest brothers are just like my parents. Thank god for Gabe.”

“That sounds horrible, Cas.”

“So what about your family, Dean? You have a younger brother, yes?”

Dean grinned. “Sammy. He’s four years younger than me. My folks are dead. Like I said, Bobby raised us after they died.”

Cas nodded. “You were very lucky to have him then.”

“Yeah, we were. Even though he is a cantankerous old coot.”

They both laughed.

Cas yawned after the meal. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a nap.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah me too. But I have to say, you are  _ not _ a morning person!”

Cas stuck his tongue out and Dean laughed as they headed back to the bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After that weekend, they spent as much time as they could together. They ate lunch together every day, alternated between their apartments on the weekend. They tried to have dinner together as much as possible, but sometimes their work got in the way, with papers to grade or lessons to plan. On those nights they always talked on the phone.

It was about a month later that Naomi came to Dean’s office.

“Professor Winchester, do you know what happened to Professor Novak?”

Dean looked at her. “No, what do you mean? Did something happen to him?”

Naomi shook her head. “He didn’t show up for his morning class today, and he didn’t call, either.”

Dean’s heart jumped into his throat. “Get someone to take my classes. I’m going to his apartment.” He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the office, leaving behind a confused Naomi.

Dean drove to Cas’. He tried to call but it just went to voicemail. When he pulled into the parking lot, Cas’ car was still there. 

He banged on the front door, yelling Cas’ name. When there was no answer, he used the key that Cas had given to him.

He walked into the living room. Everything was silent.

“Cas? Cas, where are you?” He heard soft crying coming from the bedroom, and he ran in there.

Cas was on the floor in the corner, curled into a ball. His face was red and wet with tears. Dean ran to him and sat on the floor next to him.

“Cas? Cas, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me!”

Cas turned to look at Dean with terrified eyes. “He was here! I answered the door and he was standing there!”

“Who? Who was standing there, Cas?”

Cas looked away. “Michael. He found me. He wouldn’t leave. I… I didn’t know what to do.”

Dean pulled Cas into a hug. “Sweetheart, I don’t know who Michael is, but if he hurt you…”

Cas just sobbed. “He found me. I don’t know how he found me.”

Dean couldn’t get anything else out of him. He made Cas get off the floor and lay down on the bed. Then he looked for Cas’ phone. He opened it and found Gabe’s contact information.

A man answered the phone with a happy, “Cas!”

Dean sighed. “No, this is his boyfriend, Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel’s voice got serious. “Did something happen to Cas?”

Dean told him what was going on. The second Dean said the name ‘Michael’, Gabriel began to say, “No. No, no, no.”

Dean felt his heart sink. “Gabriel, who is Michael?”

“He’s the man who hurt Cas. He’s the bastard that kept Cas isolated, and beat him. He’s the reason Cas tired to kill himself. And if he’s there, Cas is in danger.”

Dean growled. “I’ll stay here with him. What should I do?”

Gabriel said in no uncertain terms. “I’ll be there as soon as I can get on a plane. Keep him safe. Watch him.”

Dean said he would and they hung up. He walked back to the bedroom and sat next to Cas.

“Cas, Gabriel is coming. He’ll be here soon. Can you talk to me? Tell me what happened?”

Cas shook his head and turned over, away from Dean. Dean sighed and put a hand on Cas’ back.

“I’ll be here with you, Cas. You’re safe with me.”

Seven hours later, Dean opened to door to let Gabriel in.

“How is he?”

Dean sighed. “He’s sleeping right now. He won’t talk to me, won’t drink anything or eat. I’m really worried. What’s going on, Gabe?”

Gabriel sat down on the couch with a sigh. Dean sat in a chair.

“Cas met Michael when he was in his last year of college. He seemed like a nice guy. I thought he was okay. But then, Cas moved in with him and everything changed. He made Cas cut all ties with me, his friends. Michael forbade him from leaving the house unless Michael was with him. Apparently, he told Cas he was worthless, ugly, just beat him down. Cas always was insecure, since our folks kicked him out.”

Dean felt like his chest was contracting, like he couldn’t breathe.

“I don’t know exactly when he began to beat Cas. I never knew anything was wrong, just that Cas never called anymore. I should have tried harder.”

“You didn’t know, Gabe.”

Gabriel looked at him. “I know, but I still feel guilty. If you could have seen Cas when he finally got away, what he looked like, standing at my door.”

Gabriel shook his head as if he was trying to shake the memory away.

“The son of a bitch burned him with lit cigarettes. Beat him. Raped him. He was skin and bones. He told me he thought Michael was going to kill him.”

Dean was more and more shocked. “Didn’t you go to the police? Why is he still walking around?”

“We did. The SOB had skipped town. We never heard from him again. Until now.”

Dean had seen the small, round scars that were barely visible on Cas’ ass and thighs. He’d never asked Cas about them. The thought of Cas being burned like that made him feel sick.

Just then, Cas called from the bedroom. “Gabe? Is that you?”

Gabriel got up and walked to the bedroom. “Yeah, it’s me, baby brother. I came as soon as Dean called me.”

Cas sat up. “Gabe, he found me. I don’t know how, but he was here.”

Gabriel went and sat next to Cas. “I know, Cassie. But I’m here now, and Dean and I won’t let that bastard come near you. I swear, you’re safe with us.”

Cas nodded. Dean walked in with a glass of water.

“Drink some for me, please sweetheart?”

Cas took the glass and drank all the water. 

“And now you’re going to eat something. How does some soup sound?”

Cas nodded. Dean went to heat some up.

Gabriel sighed. “What did he say to you, Cassie?”

Cas sighed. “He told me I was stupid to think I’d gotten away from him. That I was his. Forever. That he was going to have… to punish me for running away.”

Gabriel had his hands balled up in fists. “What stopped him? I mean, what kept him from grabbing you right then?”

“My neighbor, Benny. He came over to see if I was alright. He noticed that I hadn’t left for work yet. Michael looked at him, told me he’d be back, and left.”

Gabriel smiled. “Well, I owe this Benny a muffin basket.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

While Cas ate his soup, Dean pulled Gabriel aside. “I think I should take Cas home with me. I doubt Michael knows where I live, and I think he’d be safer there.”

Gabriel nodded. “I think I’ll stay here, just in case that bastard is fool enough to come back.”

Dean called Naomi. “Yeah, Professor Novak is very ill. He has the flu, but it looks like it might turn into pneumonia. I think I need to take care of him, so you’ll need to cover our classes for the rest of the week.” Naomi tutted and said that she hoped Professor Novak would be better soon.

Gabriel packed up some stuff for Cas, and then told Cas what the plan was. Cas agreed, looking a little relieved about it.

Dean grabbed the bag. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go.” Cas followed Dean to his car.

Cas was quiet all the way to Dean’s. When they got inside, Dean carried Cas’ bag to his bedroom and unpacked it. Cas sat in the living room.

When he was done, Dean went and sat next to Cas.

“Baby, you know you can talk to me. Gabe told me a little about what you went through. You know you can tell me anything.”

Cas looked at him sadly. “I was such a fool. I wouldn’t blame you if after this is over, you never wanted to see me again.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed it. “Don’t be ridiculous. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. And you weren’t a fool. Just naive, I think. Michael is a master manipulator, that’s all. I think you are incredibly brave. You got away from him, you lived and you’re here now. Be proud of that.”

Cas smiled, if a little weakly. “I love you Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too, Cas.”

Dean suggested they watch a movie and Cas agreed. Dean found one that was lighthearted and started it up.

After a few minutes, Cas said quietly, “He really liked to hurt me.”

Dean paues the movie and sat, waiting.

“He’d tell me I was worthless, that no one would ever want me and I was lucky to have him. I could never do anything right, and when I messed up, he’d hit me. Tie me to the bed. Fuck me and then burn me. I wanted to get away, but I was scared.”

Dean pulled him close. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Cas sighed into Dean’s chest.

“But the thing to remember is you did get away. You got stronger, and you came here. Met me. And no one could ever love you more than I do. I want to spend my life proving to you that you are special. Strong. You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known.”

Cas looked up at him. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

They finished the movie. Dean called for pizza. They ate and drank a beer. Gabriel called to see how Cas was doing.

Not too long after that, they went to bed. They were both tired, and Dean held Cas .

Sometime in the night, they woke up to hard knocking on Dean’s door. Dean pulled on some sweats and went to answer it. 

There was a cop at the door. “Are you Mr. Winchester?”

Dean said he was. 

“Is there a Castiel Novak staying here with you?”

Again, Dean said yes. “What’s this all about officer?”

“Mr Novak’s brother has been shot.”

Cas wailed from the doorway. “No! No!”

Dean was freaked. “Is he… is he alive?”

The officer nodded. “He is. He’s at Wichita Falls Hospital. He told us where to find his brother.”

“Jesus, what happened?”

The officer said he’d explain everything in the car, but he was told to take them to the hospital. Dean hurried to dress, as did Cas. Cas was white as a sheet.

They sat in the police car. The officer told them that a Michael Morningstar had broken into Cas’ house with a gun. There was a scuffle over the gun. Gabriel had been shot but it wasn’t life-threatening. 

“What happened to Michael?” Cas was so quiet that they could hardly hear him.

“He’s under arrest for breaking and entering and attempted murder.”

Cas sagged against Dean. “Oh thank god.”

When they got to the hospital, they were directed to a room. When they walked down the hall, they heard the sounds of laughter. Gabriel was entertaining the nurses with the story of what happened in a way that only Gabriel could.

When he saw Cas and Dean, he yelled, “Cassie! Dean! Come on in. I was just telling these lovely nurses how I single-handedly took out a dangerous criminal.”

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Gabe, are you really okay?”

Gabriel grinned. “I am, Cas. No worries, it’s only a flesh wound.”

The nurses left and Cas and Dean sat down.

“So, I was sleeping on the couch…”

Cas interrupted him. “Gabe, you could have slept in the bed.”

Gabriel grinned. “I know, but I didn’t want to sleep in the same bed where the two of you did the nasty.”

Dean chuckled.

“To continue, I heard breaking glass, and jumped up. Michael had broken out a window in your kitchen. That’s going to have to be repaired, by the way. Anyway, he was expecting you to be there. I surprised the fuck out of him. He had a gun, I lunged for it. We struggled and it went off, just catching me in the meat of my thigh. I fell on him and knocked the gun out of his hand and the wind out of him.”

Cas was wide-eyed. “How did the cops get there?”

Gabriel smiled. “Your neighbor, Mrs. Campbell, heard the gunshot and called them. Bless her. I need to buy her a muffin basket.”

Dean laughed. “Muffin baskets seem to be your favorite way of saying thanks.”

Gabriel grinned. “Of course! Who doesn’t like a muffin basket?”

They laughed. Dean called an Uber to take him and Cas home.

On the way home, Cas said, “If I’d been there, he would have killed me.”

Dean hugged him. “But you weren’t. And Gabe is fine and the motherfucker is exactly where he belongs. In jail.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

They laid together, basking in the afterglow of making love, holding on to one another tight.

“Cas, I think we should move in together.”

Cas didn’t move. “I tend to agree, Dean.”

“Great! Which place?”

“I think here. My place has some unpleasant memories now.”

“Cool! We should start packing you up today. I told Naomi we’d be out the rest of the week. That gives us five days.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Gabriel came back for Michaels’ trial. Michael was sentenced to fifteen years.

 

They’d been living together for eight months. They were blissfully happy. 

They were sitting in the bleachers, watching Ben’s baseball game.

“I think we should get married, Dean.”

“Yeah, I tend to agree, Cas.”

Dean jumped up and yelled when Ben hit the ball and ran to first base.

“So, when, do you think?”

Cas thought for a moment. “I think the middle of May.”

Dean got out his phone and checked the calendar. “The thirteenth is a Friday.”

They both applauded when the next boy got a hit and Ben advanced to second.

“Honeymoon?”

Dean thought a minute then grinned. “I always wanted to visit Deadwood. South Dakota.”

“You have a cowboy kink to go with your doctor kink?”

“Maybe.”

Ben stole third, and they both stood up and cheered.

“So, about this cowboy thing…”

“Shut up, Cas. Not here.”

Ben made it to home and they both yelled.

 

They got married in a civil ceremony on May thirteenth. Gabriel stood up with Cas, Sam stood up with Dean. Gabriel and Sam left together at the reception.

They honeymooned in Deadwood.

Cas managed to surprise Dean, coming out of the bathroom wearing a white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, and nothing else.

Dean rode him all night long. And Cas was his huckleberry.

 


End file.
